


The Morning After

by Aili77



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No beta we die like vampires under Guillermo’s stake, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aili77/pseuds/Aili77
Summary: The morning after the theatre, Guillermo reflects on his past and makes some choices for his future.It’s a thought piece.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> My very first upload. Hopefully, I’ve done everything correctly. Enjoy!

Dawn. Guillermo ached. He tried to shift his weight off his right arm, not yet realizing it was fractured. The bone-deep pain sent nauseating chills throughout his body. He could suffer this. He felt the dried, caked blood split at the corners of his eyes when tears welled up underneath the scabby, brown flakes. Their edges pinched the sensitive, swollen skin and pulled at his eyelashes. He didn’t know if it was his own blood or that of a vampire. It didn’t matter, Guillermo did what he was trained to do – protect his master.

It wasn’t his fault protection came in the form of a genetic attribute passed down over the last one hundred and twenty-ish years. – Ish. Vampires lived in a world of give or take. What was twenty years, a century, to someone as old as Nandor? Nothing. One could then assume eleven years didn’t even register as an amount of time. Infinitesimal, Guillermo reasoned with himself.

To him though, eleven years was everything. The reason he left. The reason he came back. The reason he left, again. Each day for a human had the paradoxical confluence of creaking along and moving too quickly. Reconciliation of time lost always felt like a battle. It ate at him like the deep bruises on his ribs. In his soul, Guillermo knew he couldn’t stay away forever.

The stray thought of souls minimized the pain for a brief moment. Did Nandor have a soul? He never spoke of what it was like after he was turned. Did he struggle with time, with meaning? So many questions Guillermo could still ask him because he was still here. They were both still here. Vampire and familiar… vampire hunter and…

Master, Nandor, Master. His fogged brain flipped the honorific around tasting the way it warmed his insides – still his default setting – the one that made him feel at home. Would that be enough to make peace with time?

As a deep breath – concealing a sob – caused his stomach muscles to seize, Guillermo could finally admit; he lived much of his life wanting to feel necessary. Last night, he proved he was. Time could wait. The increasing pain in his stomach couldn’t. 

He tried to stretch the cramp away, but the small space wouldn’t allow for range of motion. He curled tighter in causing the tears to break through the blood and roll down his cheeks in rivulets of pink.

They dripped into the occupied space below him.

“Guillermo?” his master’s voice was quiet, concerned. “Why am I getting wet?”

Guillermo sniffled.

“Are you crying?”

“No, Sir.”

“I can taste your tears.”

“Sorry, Master.”

Two powerful arms came up to cradle Guillermo’s battered body. He let himself relax into the embrace. If every day could be like this, he’d never question time again.

After the theatre, his master insisted that Guillermo go to coffin with him. It wouldn’t do to have his familiar at risk and vulnerable to attack. Guillermo didn’t mention the sun coming up was protection in itself. Or that he technically wasn’t Nandor’s familiar anymore.

“You did well last night.”

Guillermo swelled with pride. “Thank you, Master.”

“Does your mom still need the mini-fridge?”

“What?”

“You know, from your room. Your mom is needing the refrigerator that was Topher’s.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess she does.” He must have mentioned it somewhere between blood-filled haze and delirious aftermath.

“We will bring it to her tonight, together.”

“Thank you, Master.”

Nandor’s voice was heavy and hypnotic. “Do you think you can sleep now, Guillermo?”

“I do.” Guillermo closed his eyes.

Nandor’s arms didn’t leave him like he feared they might. Instead, they curled in tighter to his body continuing to hold his pain at bay. 


End file.
